Communication between two or more entities such as mobile communication devices and other stations can be facilitated by a communication system. A communication system and compatible communication devices typically operate in accordance with a given standard or specification which sets out what the various entities associated with the system are permitted to do and how that should be achieved. For example, the manner how the communication device can access the communication system and how communications shall be implemented between communicating devices, the elements of the communication network and/or other communication devices is typically defined.
In a wireless communication system at least a part of communications between at least two stations occurs over a wireless link. In wireless systems a communication device thus typically provides a transceiver station that can communicate with the access node and/or another communications device. Examples of wireless systems include public land mobile networks (PLMN), satellite based communication systems and different wireless local networks, for example wireless local area networks (WLAN). In wireless systems an access node is provided by a base station. The radio coverage area of a base station is known as a cell, and therefore the wireless systems are often referred to as cellular systems. In some systems a base station access node is called Node B.
A communication system can be accessed by means of an appropriate communication device. A communication device of a user is often referred to as user equipment (UE). A communication device is provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting arrangement for enabling communications with other parties. A feature of wireless communication devices is that they offer mobility for the users thereof. A mobile communication device, or mobile device for short, may also be transferred, or handed over, from a base station to another and even between base stations belonging to different systems.
The communication devices or user equipment may make measurements which are reported to the base station. These measurements may be used to monitor network performance.